Asriel
Introduction In this AU, Asriel is replacing the royal guard leader (Undyne in Undertale). Appearance Asriel is not a child here but an Adolescent. He wear an armor which is a fusion between Toriel's dress and original Undyne's armor. We can see a delta rune on it. In Battle Shoot stars, sometimes try to hit you with his spear, and mostly summon thunderbolts in all directions of the battle box and uses flames. Relationships Friends: Mettaton, Muffet, Dummy (Barmen in snowdin) and Undyne Neutral: Toriel, Sans and Alphys Hate: Asgore, Papyrus and Temmeh (The flower) Story Edit Asriel had a friend named Gaster it was a very strange monster child which look like a human but also a very clever person. One day they decide to travel to the surface. Villagers was scared of them and attacked them. Gaster have been killed, miraculously, Asriel survived and have killed the humans. In the aim of unforgetting Gaster existence Asriel absorb his soul. Since this, Asriel possess two souls. With them he acquire the ability to pass through the barrier as he want and he earn the "Undying" Surname for making this exploit. Some monsters surname him "The traveler". Asgore taken a lethal hit during the war, Toriel "save" him by putting his soul into a robotic body that she built for him. Since this event, Asriel say that he don't recognize his mother anymore, she is crazy for him. And he hate Asgore, It's an abomination to his eyes. Trivia -Asriel don't depend of his parents, he is very independent and determined. -He loses hopes in Humanity. He still welcome the protagonist as a nice person because it remind him his ancient friend Gaster. -He likes Undyne and propose her to join the guard due to her fabulous skills. She joined the guard but as patroller and will report him if she saw a human. -He is currently seeking for someone to help him to get ride of the lizard monster on the road before new home (monster kid, note:In this AU monster kid took the Muffet's role). -In genocide, Asriel revive as undying and get blacks marks around his eyes as Angel of Hyperdeath Asriel, wings also appear. Quotes: Every Routes: "Nice to meet you human, I'm Asriel, the son of Toriel and Asgore from the ancient Royal Family. King Mettaton ask me to capture a human..... So would you peacefully come with me?.......Yes I Know... We just meet up and I ask you that........... I hate the use of violences...I..I..I just want to spare you...." — Asriel (DarkTale) at the summit of a mountain Genocide Route: "After all that we make together..... All funs that we are used to have....How can you told me that now, I'm your enemy?!! How dare you?!!!! Don't worry, I used to know peoples like you.... They must suffer in hell!!! Finally, you are similar to others humans....pityless,mindless,stupid murderers.... I will not spare you for Mettaton! I Don't like my parents but screw it, I will protect them!! You will die here by my hand, and if you can defeat me, surely muffet will steal your soul to make sure that you will travel to hell!!!! Let's end this!!" — Asriel (DarkTale) before his last fight Category:Character